


Inside My Mind

by IperOuranos



Series: Seasons of Love [5]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Mark è scosso dalla partenza di Roger.





	Inside My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Fic per il Cow-T 2018, Prompt: Prigione

Da quando Roger se ne era andato, Mark faceva fatica a tenere calda la casa. Faceva sempre freddo, sembrava sempre più inospitale di quanto fosse una volta. Così si era buttato sul lavoro, dimenticando tutto il resto, nel tentativo di annichilire ogni cellula del suo cervello che non servisse per quegli stupidi servizi senza anima.  
Perché ogni volta che aveva tempo di prendere fiato il suo dannato cervello non faceva altro che tornare indietro, a quella sera in cui aveva litigato con il suo coinquilino, prendendosi a schiaffi a vicenda con le verità che erano troppo dure e troppo dolorose per entrambi. 

Era davvero come aveva detto Roger? Era davvero lui a autoescludersi dal gruppo, segregarsi al ruolo di osservatore esterno di una storia che passava davanti ai suoi occhi come un film? Aveva pensato tante volte al suo ruolo come una prigione personale. Era obbligato a vivere guardando il mondo attraverso la telecamera, le sbarre della sua piccola cella personale. Tante volte si era lamentato con se stesso della sua condizione, ma se fosse stato esattamente come diceva Roger? Se fosse stato lui, quello che non voleva vivere, sentire, seguire l'esempio degli altri?   
Se fosse stato lui, quello che chiudeva a chiave il pesante lucchetto della sua piccola prigione, ogni mattina prima di affrontare il mondo?

Mark borbottò, seccato e stanco. Non aveva tempo per quelle cose. Era tardi, aveva lavorato tutto il giorno, voleva solo mangiare e dormire e...   
Era davvero quella la vita che aveva scelto? Si era lamentato tanto dell'incarico a Buzzline, eppure si era buttato totalmente in esso, senza pensarci due volte. Era solo un'altra delle prigioni che Mark aveva lentamente costruito intorno a sé, nel disperato tentativo di difendersi dal dolore e dalla solitudine che sapeva avrebbe dovuto affrontare, prima o poi? 

Le domande riempivano la sua mente, e la notte aveva ormai avvolto tutto, lasciando il palazzo vuoto e silenzioso. Era così strano, non sentire Mimi che tornava dal lavoro, o Roger che strimpellava sul tetto. Sembrava che la vita si fosse allontanata da quella casa insieme a loro, lasciando che Mark si chiudesse in quel suo mondo piccolo e buio, dove nessuno poteva raggiungerlo.

La testa gli faceva quasi male, e non sarebbe di certo riuscito a dormire così, quindi decise di alzarsi dal letto e tornare nel salotto, recuperando da un cassetto tutti i nastri che aveva riempito durante quell'anno passato. Minuti, ore, giorni racchiusi in pellicole che Mark aveva buttato nel fondo di un cassetto, dimenticandoli in una sacca di indifferenza in favore di quello stupido lavoro. Il senso di colpa gli formò un nodo direttamente nella gola, e dovette deglutire più volte prima di riuscire di nuovo a respirare bene.   
Prese i nastri, e con delicatezza inserì il primo nel proiettore. Osservò le persone, le risate, i pianti, i momenti difficili e quelli piacevoli, i giochi, le festività, persino le litigate. Tutto era impresso in quei nastri, tutti i momenti che avevano passato insieme. Mark riusciva a vedere davanti a sé dove tutto ciò l'avrebbe portato, dove l'affetto e l'amicizia e tutto ciò che aveva imparato quell'anno l'avrebbero lasciato. Tutti se ne sarebbero andati e lui sarebbe rimasto solo, con solamente quei nastri a fargli compagnia, e avrebbe sofferto così tanto, non poteva permettersi di---  
Scosse pesantemente la testa, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Non poteva farlo di nuovo. Non poteva chiudere un altro lucchetto su quella porta, non poteva aggiungere altre sbarre alla sua prigione. Non ora che la vedeva davanti a sé, grande e scura e quasi spaventosa. Non poteva continuare così.

Allora si alzò in piedi, prese tutti i nastri, e si mise a lavorare. Lasciò che la porta si aprisse, che le sbarre cadessero, che i sorrisi e le lacrime dei suoi amici riverberassero dentro le pareti della sua mente, e riempissero il suo petto. Avrebbe sofferto, era vero. Avrebbe sofferto così tanto da perdere la voglia di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, ma ora, in quel momento, c'era qualcosa che doveva fare.   
Riusciva quasi a sentire la voce di Angel, il più coraggioso di tutti loro, direttamente vicino al proprio orecchio. Avrebbe fatto quello che aveva consigliato a Roger, avrebbe aperto quelle sbarre e lasciato che il mondo, i suoi amici, le storie della sua comunità entrassero, anche se insieme a loro portavano perdita e dolore.  
Forse avrebbe sofferto, forse avrebbe sofferto così tanto che non sarebbe riuscito a rialzarsi.  
Ma prima di soffrire, aveva un lavoro da fare. Un regalo da preparare, per la famiglia più bella che avesse mai potuto desiderare.


End file.
